The demand for more efficient networks has risen in the recent years as applications and services have become more and more data demanding. At the same time the complexity of networks has also increased. Therefore, controlling the network's ability to manage the increased data demand and complexity has become a popular topic, and finding solutions for increased control may be beneficial for the capability of the network.